


The Worst Kind of Foreplay

by sweetpeaches69



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, losers being losers, they fight and fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeaches69/pseuds/sweetpeaches69
Summary: It's not that Nursey doesn't love to be on top; he loves everything that he and Dex do together. It's just that sometimes a guy needs to get fucked, okay? But Dex loves to bottom; loves to just lie back and let Nursey take care of him. He's also pushier than Nursey, so he usually gets what he wants.





	1. The Worst Kind of Foreplay

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sup I wrote this myself. Follow me @agenderdex on tumblr for omgcp stuff. @sweetbruise is my personal

"But you got to last time!" Nursey whined. He gave Dex his best puppy dog eyes.

This was Nursey's least favorite part of sex with his ginger boyfriend. Everything was hot and a total turn-on until a specific problem arose. Every damn time.

"Yeah, I did," Dex admitted, "I already prepared, though!" He was straddling Nursey, who was sprawled out on his bed. Their clothes were strewn around the room. Dex gave a little wiggle, and Nursey groaned.

"You mean you-"

"Uh, der. Why do you think I was in the shower when you came over?" Dex rolled his eyes, but there wasn't any malice behind it.

Nursey gripped Dex's thighs as he imagined Dex fingering himself open to prepare for Nursey's dick. "Fuck, baby, that is so hot."

"So do I win?"

Nursey frowned, trying to figure out a way to get Dex to fuck him. "What if you," He tweaked one of Dex's nipples, eliciting a gasp, "fuck me, and you get a vibrator?" He grinned hopefully.

Dex smirked down at his boyfriend. "Great idea babe." He said in a sarcastic monotone, "But did you happen to bring over a vibrator? Because I don't own one."

"....No."

"Yeah, nice try, though."

It's not that Nursey doesn't love to be on top; he loves everything that he and Dex do together. It's just that sometimes a guy needs to get fucked, okay? But Dex loves to bottom; loves to just lie back and let Nursey take care of him. He's also pushier than Nursey, so he usually gets what he wants.

"Nur-SEY!" Dex whined, poking Nursey in the chest. "C'mon!" He started to grind down on Nursey's erection, trying to elicit a reaction out of his boyfriend.

"Ugh, you're so demanding," Nursey groaned. He could feel his body starting to respond to Dex's movements.

"Yeah, yeah; am I gonna get dicked, or what?"

Nursey laughed. "Fine, you win this time, you goddamn monster." He flipped them over in one, clumsy motion, knocking over Dex's bedside lava lamp in the process. "Shit, sorry."

"Whatever," Dex slid his arms around Nursey's shoulders. "If it's broken, you're buying me a new one."

"Fair enough," Nursey grinned, pressing a chaste kiss to Dex's lips as his hands trailed down Dex's freckled abs. When he broke the kiss, Dex's head followed his to bring their mouths together again.

Nursey parted his lips to let Dex slip his tongue inside his mouth. Dex tilted his head to deepen the kiss, letting Nursey lift his legs to wrap around his waist.

Dex moaned into the kiss while Nursey brought his pointer finger to Dex's hole.

Dex broke away from the kiss, glaring. "I'm loose enough, okay? You don't have to stretch me out anymore. Stop wasting my time."

Nursey snorted. "Oh, whatever. You love it." But he grabbed the condom and lube Dex had placed on the bedside table.

"Let me do that," Dex said, grabbing the container of lube and the condom from Nursey's hands. Nursey smirked. "Oh, don't look at me like that! It's just that you always take forever!"

"Chyeah? I think you just like touching my dick."

Dex just rolled his eyes, tearing the condom wrapper and tossing it aside. He wordlessly rolled the condom onto Nursey's cock, then clicked open the lube container. He drizzled a generous amount of the liquid into his palm and slicked Nursey up.

Nursey's breath hitched. "Shit baby feels so good," He muttered, burying his face in Dex's neck.

Dex grabbed Nursey's hips, lining Nursey's cock up with his hole. "Am I gonna have to do all the work here?"

Nursey chuckled. "You're vexatious." He started to push his cock into Dex's hole, the first tight ring of muscle yielding to the pressure.

"I'm -ah- not a fuckin' English major, Nursey. I have no -mmnn- clue what that meanssssooohhh fuck!" Dex panted out as Nursey's dick slowly slid into him.

"Vexatious: tormenting; exasperating- oh, shit; nagging; troub- ahhh! Troublesome; wicked; etcetera- fuck!" By the time Nursey had finished demonstrating his prowess in the English language, he was fully seated inside of Dex, and damn if it didn't feel amazing.

"Tell me more, big guy," Dex said, voice dripping sarcasm. "Or, ya know, don't, and start moving."

Instead of answering, Nursey just slid halfway out, then slammed back in. Dex cried out and threw his head back, exposing his pale neck, which Nursey took advantage of, sucking a bruise there. "You feel so good, baby," He praised, stroking Dex's red hair lovingly. "You're fucking amazing, did you know that?" He started rocking his hips, making sure to hit Dex's prostate with every thrust.

Dex moaned in response, clutching Nursey's shoulders. He got off like crazy when he was praised. Nursey was no shrink, but he figured it had something to do with the fact that Dex was usually so guarded with his emotions and suspicious of anyone who complimented him, thinking that they were making fun of him or mocking him. In the bedroom, though, Dex knew that everything Nursey said came from a place of sincerity and love.

Nursey bracketed his forearms around Dex's head, using his biceps to rock into Dex's tight heat.

Dex shoved at Nursey's shoulder with his hand. "Faster."

Nursey sighed in mock exasperation, but started to speed up, snapping his hips and eliciting whimpers of pleasure from Dex.

The room was filled with the sound of skin on skin, panting, and moans. Dex's breath hitched when Nursey bit down gently on his neck.

Nursey smiled fondly and started to bite a trail from one side of Dex's neck to the other, lathering the marks he leaves with his tongue. Dex squirmed under Nursey's kisses and slapped a hand over his own mouth, trying not to make any loud noises.

Nursey pulled up his head and tugged Dex's hand away from his mouth. "Don't hold it in, babe, I wanna hear it," He murmured, thrusting deeply into Dex's hole, trying to get Dex to moan; or shout; or scream; or anything, really.

"Maybe -unhh- you do," Dex got out through moans and sighs and swearwords, "but I don't th- oh fuck, Nursey! I don't think the people in theeaaaah! The next room over want to- want to hear it."

Nursey smirked and readjusted himself so he could set a brutal pace, making Dex's eyes roll to the back of his head. "Why wouldn't they?" He managed to say through gritted teeth. "You sound so pretty, baby." He grabbed ahold of Dex's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"Nurs- Nursey," Dex groaned, his hands wandering all over Nursey's smooth, muscular body, unable to keep still, "I'm gonna- gonna, you know?"

"Yeah, okay, baby. Just let it happen, okay? I'll be right behind you." Nursey pressed a soft kiss to Dex's bright red cheek. He could feel heat coiling in the pit of his stomach, and hoped to all the gods he could think of that he held out longer than Dex did.

Dex let out a long moan, arching his back and coming all over his stomach and Nursey's hand.

Nursey was going to make a remark like "gross" or "yuck", but was cut off when Dex's hole tightened around his dick, triggering his own orgasm. He kissed Dex thoroughly as he rode it out, groaning into his boyfriend's mouth.

When Nursey came down from his high, he rolled over so he was next to Dex on the bed. They laid there for a second, trying to catch their breath. Nursey recovered first, taking off the condom and tossing it in the trash, and got up to grab Dex's water bottle and a towel he found on the floor.

Nursey gingerly wiped the cum off of Dex's stomach, pressing little kisses to some of the freckles there.

"That's not my towel, Nurse." Dex said, still staring at the ceiling. "That's my roommate's."

Nursey shrugged. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him." He tossed the towel somewhere behind him and then climbed back into bed, pulling the covers over both of them. He wrapped his arms around Dex, who did the same to him.

Dex turned to look at Nursey, their foreheads and noses and chests pressing together. They laid there, breath mingling, limbs tangled together, for a few moments.

Nursey reached up to cup Dex's jaw. "Love ya, baby."

Dex smirked, placing his own hand atop Nursey's. "You sappy, gay, motherfucker."

"Mmmm, you love it," Nursey grinned, rubbing his nose against Dex's.

"Yeah I guess I do." Dex sighed. "I love you, too, you fucking loser."

They were quiet for a while, just lying there, wrapped up in each other's arms.

"Dex?"

"Hmm?"

"Next time, I'm bottoming, 'kay?"

"Ugh. Fine."


	2. My Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I just get tired of having to be in charge all the time," Dex mumbled, playing with Nursey's dark curls. "Like, I feel like everyone expects me to be all controlling and irritable all the time. There's more to me then that, ya know?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow-up chapter to my breakout success.

Derek Nurse was pissed. Well, as pissed as a person could be with their pants halfway on, dick in their boyfriend's hand. "You promised, Dex!"

Dex nuzzled his face into Nursey's neck. "I know, I know....but I don't wanna!" He looked at Nursey, pouting. "I want you to fuck me!"

"It's my turn!"

"Does it really matter that much? I mean, you're getting laid, either way..."

"It does matter," Nursey muttered, resting his forehead on Dex's shoulder. "The last time I got to be the bottom was, like, a month ago."

Dex sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "It's not that...it's not that I don't want to..."

"Then what is it, baby?"

"I just get tired of having to be in charge all the time," Dex mumbled, playing with Nursey's dark curls. "Like, I feel like everyone expects me to be all controlling and irritable all the time. There's more to me then that, ya know?"

"Babe, I know that more than anyone else." Nursey placed a gentle kiss to Dex's lips. "I don't mind it, doing most of the work when we...well, fuck. I just want a dick up my ass."

Dex snorted and kissed Nursey back.

"Like, we could try something else, maybe?"

Dex raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Like..." Nursey placed a kiss on Dex's neck, "you just lie back," another kiss, "And let me," kiss, "Ride you." He pressed Dex gently down into the mattress, unzipping his boyfriend's jeans. "Yeah?"

Dex's face was tomato red. "Yeah, okay," He said quietly, "that would be nice..."

"Wouldn't it?" Nursey helped Dex take off his pants, then shed his own. They had both already lost their shirts. He moved to straddle Dex, grabbing his boyfriend's hands and placing them on his hips.

"Yeah..." Dex said absentmindedly, rubbing his thumbs over Nursey's hip bones.

Nursey reached for Dex's bedside table and fumbled to get the small drawer where they keep lube and condoms open.

"Ow, Nursey!" Dex yelped. "Your dumb knee is hurting my gut!"

"Sorry babe, hang on for a sec." Nursey had successfully opened the drawer, and now he leaned forward, reaching for the necessary supplies.

"Get your armpit out of my face!" Dex griped.

"Get your face out of my armpit!"

"Oh my God, you're such a child!"

"Got 'em!" Nursey sat back to straddling Dex, holding up the condom and lube proudly.

"Congrats." Dex's voice was monotone.

"I know that that was sarcasm, but I've decided to take it literally; so, thank you."

Dex reached for the lube. "Do you want me to..."

"Mmm, nah, I got it, baby." Nursey pressed a chaste kiss to Dex's lips and uncapped the bottle. "Just relax and enjoy the show." He poured a good amount of lube onto his fingers and reached behind him to prepare himself.

Dex's breath was shallow and his eyes were half-closed as he watched his boyfriend finger himself. He reached out and wrapped his long hand around Nursey's cock, stroking slowly. 

"Unnnh, yeah. Keep-" Nursey's voice was wavering and breathy, "keep doing that."

Dex smiled, one hand on Nursey's dick, and the other trailing patterns across Nursey's toned, golden-brown stomach. "Wasn't gonna stop."

"G-good. Yeah. Good." Nursey stuttered, rolling his hips back onto his own fingers.

Dex wriggled, his dick pressing insistently against Nursey's thigh. "Are you almost done?"

"Yeah, hang on," Nursey removed his fingers and wiped them on the bedsheets, then reached for the condom.

"My sheets! Ugh, Nursey!"

Sorry, sorry!" Nursey peppered kisses all over Dex's face in apology. "I'll wash 'em, okay?"

"Fine." Dex frowned and plucked the condom from Nursey's hands. He quickly tore off the packaging and rolled the latex onto his cock. "Lube?" He held out his hand like a surgeon waiting for his assistant to hand him his scalpel.

Instead of handing the bottle over to Dex, Nursey just drizzled the liquid onto his palm and slicked Dex up himself.

"Ah!" Dex yelped. "A little fuckin' warning next time, please?"

Nursey snorted in amusement, grinning down at his boyfriend.

Dex rolled his eyes. "I'm serious!"

"Sorry."

"It's fine." Dex leaned up to kiss Nursey. "Are we gonna fuck now?"

Nursey laughed and positioned himself over Dex's cock. He looked at Dex, smiling. "Yeah?"

Dex let out a large breath, his hands gripping Nursey's hips. "Yeah."

Nursey sank down onto Dex's dick, and they both moaned in unison. Nursey grabbed Dex's hand and placed a kiss to the back. "Good?"

"Move, please!" Dex shook underneath Nursey, toes curling.

"Aw, you're so polite!" Nursey started to rock, and Dex sighed, his head falling back onto the pillows, hips twitching.

"Mm, 's good." Dex smiled and brushed his fingers over Nursey's nipples. Nursey gasped and leaned forward, pressing their noses together.

"Look at you," Nursey giggled. "You're so cute." He lifted up his hips and then dropped back down, his thighs shaking from the exertion.

"Ah! You- you're," Dex panted, "you're gorgeous."

"Unhh! I know I am!"

"God! Fuck!"

"L-lift your hips, uh, up a little?"

"Like this?"

"Holy fuck yeah like that!"

"Gonna- uh, gonna come, Nursey!"

"Do it."

Dex groaned as he came, immediately going limp and sinking back into the bed. He had enough sense to grab ahold of Nursey's dick and stroke until Nursey was shuddering and moaning above him.

They laid in bed for a few seconds, smiling and trading kisses until Nursey initiated their clean-up routine. After that, they got dressed and snuggled up on Dex's bed to watch TV.

"I have to get to class soon," Dex murmured after a while, running his hand through Nursey's curls.

"Oh? The old hump an' dump, huh?" Nursey teased.

"Shut up, asshole." Dex closed his laptop and slipped it into his backpack. He placed a kiss on Nursey's cheek. "Just lock the door when you leave, okay?"

Nursey smiled warmly. "Yeah, I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come ponder the meaning of life w me @ sweetbruise or agenderdex on tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what u think, also, if you'd like that follow up chapter I hinted at, pls tell me!!


End file.
